


Changbin’s Pretty Boy

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changbin wears a skirt, Confessions, Felix wants to look pretty, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Felix came home one day wearing clip on earrings and a choker. He liked them, he thought they looked good on him, but his parents on the other hand, thought he looked gross, like trash.Luckily, he had Changbin.





	Changbin’s Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i was in an angsty mood and decided to write this. I’ll explain the story in the end notes, cause i don’t want to spoil anything here. But basically, everything that happened in this story happened to me, except for the running away, told through Felix.

Felix had just came home from a Got7 Concert. He went with his best friend of 5 years, Seo Changbin. The two of them had been waiting to see the group for a while. Felix liked to thank Got7 for saving his life. When he first discovered he was gay, they were the only ones there for him. He felt happy. They always made him laugh, and helped him through his toughest moments. 

 

•

 

That same week before he saw Got7, he bought a choker and some clip on earrings behind his parents back. His mom told him that she told his aunts “Oh you can’t do anything if your son turns out gay, all you can do is accept him and love him.” Felix’s chest tightened when he heard his mom say this. He thought to himself “where was this love when i came out. You fucking cursed at me and told me i was going to die or get an STD for being gay.” He wanted so hard to slap the grin off his mother’s face. But after hearing her say this, he decided to put her words to the test, hence why he bought the choker and earrings. 

 

Changbin’s parents agreed to bring them to the concert. It was an hour and a half away, but Felix went to Changbin’s house at 2, 6 hours before the concert so they could hang out, and so Changbin could put make up on him, and help him look good for the concert. 

When he put them on, the first thing he thought was “wow, i look hot.” Changbin  agreed too. He was wearing a plain black v neck, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and light blue, almost white, jeans. The choker had a cute little mood stone on it, and paired well with his black shirt, and black earrings. The earrings looked like small black diamonds, but both pieces of jewelry were cheap and bought off Claire’s. 

Changbin decided to wear a red, blue, black, and yellow shirt, tucked into a jean skirt, that ended at his knees. They both put on some make up. 

Felix wore some pink eye shadow, and had a little bit of highlighter, while Changbin had some burgundy red eye shadow, and some shiny highlighter that showed off his cheekbones well. 

Felix knew that his parents would kill him if they saw him like this, but it’s his life, and he wants to look good. Besides, when he gets home, they most likely will be asleep, and he can just take a shower and hide the jewelry. 

 

The two had a blast at the concert. Felix’s voice hurt from screaming too much. Same with Changbin. On a few occasions, as a joke, Felix would yell “Daddy!” or something sexual whenever Jinyoung sang, or spoke, as a joke. 

 

At the end of the concert, they went home. Felix said thank you to Changbin’s parents for bringing them, and wished them a good night. 

 

He immediately went to his room, and took off everything, then took a shower and went to bed. 

When he woke up, he decided that it would be best to just come clean to his parents about the choker and earrings, rather than let them find out on their own. 

He offered to show his mom what he bought at the concert. He was in shock, but was pleased with what he bought. Felix spent about $70 on a lightstick, a drawstring bag, and a t-shirt. He also spent another $30 on food, with wasn’t the best, but better than he thought. 

Finally, it was time to come clean about the jewelry. 

“Mama, i also got this.” He showed her the choker and earrings.

She laughed a little and said, “you know i can’t sell those online.”

Felix was a little hurt. 

“No they’re for me”, he explained. 

“What?” 

“They’re mine, Changbin gave them to me as a gift”, he lied. “He said he wasn’t using them anymore, and i really like them, so i kept them.”

She gave him a look of disgust. 

“Eww no you’re not wearing that.” 

“But i really like them”, he begged. 

“No, you’re not wearing them. I know you’re... like that..” Felix grimaced at her word choice. “But you’re not wearing it.” 

“But i really like them, and they look good on me.” 

Defeated, his mom said, “Fine, keep them, but never stand, or sit anywhere near me ever, when you’re wearing them.”

Felix felt a pang at his heart, but he was happy he at least got to keep them. 

When he went downstairs to eat breakfast, the first thing his mom said was, “Honey, you’re son wants to wear earrings.” 

He heard a slight “eww no” come from his dad.  

 

He ate his breakfast, which ended up pretty uneventful, then he grabbed some water and headed back upstairs, before he was stopped by his mom. 

“Throw those away in front of me so i can see.” She didnt even spare him a glance, as she continued watching her Lifetime movie. 

Felix stomped his way upstairs, grabbed his choker and earrings, then ran downstairs and yelled “I’m throwing them away. Happy!” as he threw them into the trash can. The sound of them hitting the bag and other pieces of trash hurt him. 

“Sit down here now!” his dad ordered, while pointing to a chair in the living room. 

He sat down, but showed no emotion, like he always did when they got mad at him. He didn’t feel pain anymore whenever he was scolded. In fact, he felt nothing. It was more like watching a movie, than his parents threatening to kick him out. 

“Why do you want them?”, his dad started off. He had his computer on his lap, while Felix’s mom played some stupid game on her phone. 

“I like them, and they look good on me.” 

“You don’t wear stuff like that. You look trashy, and you’re depreciating yourself.” 

For once, he actually felt like crying. His father wasn’t a man to get mad at him often, it was normally his mom, but when his dad called him trashy, it was like being shot through the heart. 

“You see those people on TV. The ones who dress like that, look what happens to them”, he continued. “Look at your cousin Chan. He did the same stuff to his body, and now he can barely make a living.” Felix thought about the earrings his cousin wore, and his music business. He wasn’t struggling, but he wasn’t doing the best. 

“The world isn’t how you think it is”, he started again. “People don’t like others like that-”, suddenly his mom cut in, not even looking up from her phone. 

“I know you and your uncle are the same”, Felix felt like dying. It hurt him so much whenever his parents brought up his sexuality. It especially hurt whenever he was compared to his uncle, who was also gay. “But you don’t see him dressing like that.” 

“That’s because he doesn’t want it”, Felix retorted. 

She scoffed at him. 

“So, just because YOU want it, makes it okay.” She went silent, and his father continued talking about how he never did that kind of stuff. This time, he didn’t look up from his computer. Neither of his parents dared to look at him in the eyes anymore as they scolded him. 

Felix didn’t even feel like continuing to listen to them anymore. He got up, and left to his room. He started packing his things, changed, and left. Neither of his parents even tried to stop him as he walked out the door. 

 

•

 

He ran away, and went to Changbin’s house. They lived by eachother, so Felix was easily able to walk there with his suitcase, and his valuables. 

Changbin was a bit surprised to see Felix, but immediately started freaking out when Felix began crying. 

“Whoa Lix, why are u crying? Are you okay? Here come in.” 

He brought the boy to his room, where Felix described everything that happened. From him waking up, to him throwing away the jewelry, to now. 

Changbin had tears in his eyes as well when Felix stopped. 

He pulled in the younger boy for a hug, and didn’t let go until they stopped crying. 

“Felix”, Changbin said after some time. 

“Yes Binnie?” Changbin smiled softly at the nickname. 

“You can stay here. I don’t think my parents will mind an-”, he was cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed against his. It certainly caught him off guard, but he softened into the kiss.

Felix trailed his hands to hold Changbin’s face. 

After some time, they pulled apart. Their cheeks red, and their breaths heavy. 

“Lixie?” 

“Yes Binnie?” 

Changbin smiled softly at the nickname. 

“Can i continue now?”

Felix laughed at him. It was a nice sound, and it felt good to hear him laugh instead of cry. 

“Okay”, he coughed. “I don’t think my parents will mind. They really like you. And Lix, i’m really sorry about your parents. They don’t understand what an amazing person you are. So what if you want to look nice, it doesn’t make you trash. It means you love yourself, not self depreciating. They just don’t understand that. If you want, i can buy you some new ones. Then you can feel as pretty as you want all the time, even though you already look pretty without it.” 

Felix started crying again. He allowed his body to fall onto Changbin, knocking them both down. Felix held onto the older tight and cried and cried. He shook vigorously. 

“Hey, hey. Why are you crying this time?”

Felix pulled back a little. Their noses barely touched. 

“Seo Changbin.” 

“Lee Felix.” 

Felix chuckled and punched the older in the arm lightly. 

“Let me finish”, he whined. 

“Hah, fine.” 

“Seo Changbin, I love you.” 

Blood rushed to the boy’s cheeks, and the next thing he knew, he felt Changbin’s lips pressed against his again. When they finally pulled apart, Changbin spoke.

“Lee Felix, I love you too, my pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo basically this is what happened to me. I saw Got7 with my friend and pretty much everything in this story happened to me, except for the being in love with my friend and running away. I’m still mad at my parents, but i’m just hoping they can accept that i want this stuff. It really did hurt when i threw away the Choker and Earrings. They looked really nice and i liked them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
